deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Odysseus Leander
Odysseus Atticus Leander (b. 10 November) is a half-blood wizard, the son of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). He was also the younger brother of Sirius and the twin brother of Lily despite being born on a different day to her. At the age of six, his father died whilst experimenting with spells, leaving the family hugely devastated. After this the children were raised by their mother alone in their home in Godric's Hollow. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ody was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother, as opposed to his siblings who were Sorted into Slytherin. He instantly became best friends with Reilly Cauldwell, and later Matthew MacDougal. tbc Ody also became a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team during his third year at Hogwarts, and later Captain of the same team in his fifth year. tbc Biography Early Life where Ody grew up ]] Odysseus Leander, along with his fraternal twin Lily, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. The twins were born on different days, either side of midnight: Inny was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Ody was raised in the Leander Cottage at Godric's Hollow in West Country, England. In addition to his twin sister, Ody had a brother, Sirius, who was three years older than him. The Leander family was not only wealthy (due to their ties with Leander Broomsticks, a company founded by her paternal grandfather Moses Leander), but modest and loving. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his father and occasionally a tutor. As his parents were both famous, Ody and his family received plenty of attention from the media, and even in childhood he and his twin sister did nearly everything together. Ody was also a gullible child, as his older brother Sirius once got him to eat an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his tongue. Unlike his siblings, Ody was with his mother the day his father died, meaning he could not see Thestrals. After this tragic event, the children were raised alone by their mother, with the twins only being six at the time. Ody was devastated as he had looked up to his father greatly, and lost his temper with his brother and sister when they became closed off — this was the first sign of his blossoming temper. Nevertheless, he was obedient when co-operating with his mother's wishes for them to see a counselor, and during his sister's time as a selective mute the twins developed their very own "Twin language" to secretly converse in. His moodiness, however, built up to such an extent that he ruined his father's study in an episode of rage when he was still young. Fearful that he had developed the same anger issues as his uncle, the family were relieved to discover that the best way to cope with Ody's hostility was to give him room to breathe in quiet, empty rooms. Aside from these problems with his anger, Ody arguably made better attempts than his siblings to move past his grief. ]] On a trip to the Magical Menagerie for his tenth birthday, Odysseus purchased a pet mouse which he named Nonby, after his favourite character in comic book Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie. Ody was very fond of Nonby, and was particularly annoyed by his sister's cat Moto, who constantly made attempts to catch his mouse. Following an argument between his sister over their pets when they were ten, he lost his pet mouse and went to find him in the forest next to their home. Whilst looking he nearly fell into an incredibly deep well, but Sirius caught him before he could; this event sparked his large fear of depths (and Ody would later state that he felt "more comfortable on stable ground" after the shock that ensued). Ody began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the customary age of eleven, where he was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother. Though disappointed at not being a Gryffindor like his father, the Sorting Hat pointed out that Hufflepuff was a match to his fierce loyalty and kind heart. The discomfort he felt at being separated from his siblings, who were both Slytherin, was lessened after he made friends with fellow Hufflepuff Reilly Cauldwell. He also became acquainted with Matthew MacDougal, though Ody was quick to pass him off as an unruly troublemaker. In spite of this, they saved his life after Matt almost lost his eye trying to get close to the Whomping Willow, and Matt took the blame for them both. The three became best friends immediately afterwards. Later Life Physical Description Odysseus, like his siblings, was thought of as a mixture of both parents: he inherited his mother's freckles, brown hair, and athletic ability. However, his most prominent feature were the bright blue eyes he inherited from his father, eyes that were common throughout the Leander family. He had a shorter and stockier build like his mother and his older brother Sirius, standing at 5'7", rather than a tall thin physique like his father and twin sister Lily. Due to his love for Quidditch, Ody had always been muscular for his age, although he always stayed the same height. Ody also had a small gap between his front teeth, although it was hardly noticeable. It was later revealed that his sister's hair, though a shade close to black, was naturally the same shade as his light brown and she had dyed it to differentiate herself. This had hurt Ody slightly, but Philip Potter pointed out that as Ody got older his hair seemed to get darker, joking that it was "some subconscious twin thing". During his seventh year his hair had also gotten so long that his sister threatened to sneak into his room and cut his hair while he was sleeping. Ody's other physical attributes were often related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy: he had a "bark-like laugh" and a recurrent habit of jiggling his foot. After Matthew MacDougal punched him in the face, Ody suddenly began "growling" and "snarling" before tackling him. His face also became very solemn or pinched when trying to control his temper, and a tell-tale sign of his anger or embarassment was evident whenever his ears turned red. Because of this, he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions: his face was expressive and this was perhaps what made him such a bad liar. Due to his problems with anger and aggression, when trying to calm himself down Ody would clench his fists so intensely he left scars on the palms of his hands. Additionally, upon the top of Ody's forehead was a faded scar that he gained after falling off his toy broomstick when he was five years old. He also had a light scar on his right forearm after he nearly fell down a well at the age of ten. Much to his family's surprise, he also had remarkably good vision: this may have been inherited from his father, as it is common for most Potter males to have poor eyesight. Ody often dressed comfortably most of the time, usually wearing trainers or anything he could run in. At Hogwarts Quidditch matches, he supported Slytherin against every House except Hufflepuff. To show his support for whatever house, he would apply generous streaks of face paint in the colours of whoever he was supporting, in a way that made him look like he was "headed off to battle". Personality and Traits Odysseus was a funny, friendly and talkative person. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humour that brought his friends laughter and relaxation, and was clearly mischievous from all the antics he and his friends involved themselves in. However, his humour could be immature and abrasive; occasionally people thought he needed to be more serious. Though guilty of judging a book by its cover many times, Ody tried not to let his opinions influence his treatment towards others. He strongly disliked drama and frequently expressed a desire for everyone to get along peacefully. Despite his dry tendencies, Ody matured greatly over the course of his education, ending with him acting as peacemaker within the group. The fact that he was selected as Quidditch Captain implied that his professors recognised strong tenacity and a set of great leadership skills. Following his father's death, Ody was willing to open up, though the tragedy left him marked by a moodiness and hostility comparable to his uncle. He developed a fierce temper that was especially prone to provocation when his loved ones were insulted; he also made snappy, irritated remarks if he was feeling annoyed. The extent of his anger even resulted in him clenching his fists so intensely he left scars on his palms. This was not the only instance of Ody losing control, both physically and mentally and making him the perfect subject for manipulation. His problems with aggression often lead to irrational thinking and poor judgment, usually involving him lashing out physically: for instance, trashing his father's study, punching fellow students and smashing a window within the castle. However, Ody frequently displayed a sense of morals and responsibility, instantly wanting to atone for any harm he may have caused. Over time the reassurance of his friends helped him get better at controlling his temper. A shockingly talented Quidditch player who could fly in all positions, Ody was very cocky when it came to his abilities. It was later revealed that his deepest desire was for his parents to be proud of him; he relied heavily on his peers and felt devastated if they thought any less of him. This contributed to some of his flaws, such as his habit of lying in order to avoid hurting people's feelings. While persuasive thanks to his'' "puppy eyes", he was not a skilled liar. However, it could be assumed that with practice Ody became better: one example being him pretending to cry so that his brother Sirius and Aries Peltier would release him after kidnapping him, a plan which in fact ended up working. Ody also possessed traits related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy. Such examples were his ''"bark-like laugh" ''and ability to sleep for hours then "expect undivided attention". Other traits included his childish enthusiasm (Sirius used the phrase "beep beep"'' whenever he wanted to quieten him), his need to protect his loved ones, his loyalty, and his need to be part of something bigger than himself — such as when he encouraged his friends to join Dumbledore's Army. His territorial protectiveness over the people he cared for was always evident, shown best of all by the watchful eye he kept over Inny when she was involved with his best friends Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal. Like his sister, his vigilance was often misconstrued as possessiveness and extreme jealousy. Ody was very clumsy, with a habit of walking into objects and knocking things over. He also disliked academics and generally did his best magical working when tackling practical rather than theoretical exams. Despite being disorganised and usually forgetting his homework just like his father, Ody was hard-working alike every traditional Hufflepuff: he was capable of acknowledging when it was finally time to study and set other priorities aside. His remarkable sense of determination, combined with the hard studying he submitted himself to, lead to him shocking his family after he passed his O.W.L's with flying colours. As well as this, Ody was good with random trivia, quick tactical thinking and thinking outside the box. For example, when his sister wondered how they were meant to make a fire with no supplies, Ody was the first to remind her that she was a witch. His knack for strategy allowed him to consistently outclass his peers in both combat and strategy games such as Wizard's Chess, and he generally made pragmatic choices based on common sense. Though he could hold a grudge, he constantly managed to see the good in people, unlike his siblings. Not only was he a particularly good finder, he was also resourceful and able to apply small and seemingly irrelevant details (such as Quidditch maneuvers or things he had read in comics) into his work. Having been raised magically, Ody's point of view was often that of the stereotypical wizard, which contrasted with best friends Matthew (who was Muggle-born) and Reilly (who was interested in Muggles). For instance, he used magic naturally in everyday life and was initially wary of half-breeds and Muggles, but adjusted very quickly due to his open mind. He was a firm believer in the equality of all wizarding folk no matter their heritage, and even seemed to enjoy Muggle media as he read Muggle comics as well as wizarding ones. Ody was also brave to a level which put him on par with Gryffindor House: he never hesitated to engage in extremely dangerous situations whilst attempting to protect others. This was demonstrated best when both he and Reilly fearlessly took on the Whomping Willow to save Matthew, who had not even been their friend at the time and snapping his wand in the process. He even loudly criticised one of his professors who called his sister an'' "impertinent little girl". This courage was something he had in common with his mother Lattice, as they were both described as having a "weakness for heroics". He also shared a good few qualities with his father Jedidiah, such as a willingness to always do right, and a love for animals that extended to his natural talent in Care of Magical Creatures. Ody also seemed to have good and long memory, as he remembered the entirety of the Twin language he and his sister created when they were young and could remember exact quotes from his father prior to his death. Ody's benevolence was also marked as one of his best traits; he was entirely reliable and lived by his friends' rules to never snitch. A particular example of his selflessness came to light after he gave Matthew a place to stay after his parents abandoned him. He was adamant about protecting anyone, regardless of any mutual dislike, and was always willing to help. He also surprised people with his affectionate mannerisms, going so far as to cuddle all his friends and hug people within moments of meeting them. However, he also had a more awkward and shy side, with his sister remarking that he had been a ''"blushing, stuttering mess" ''during a group date. Despite this Ody did not appreciate being labelled as the "innocent" one of the family and was very confident that he was just as talented as everyone else. This became apparent over the course of his education, where his strength of character blossomed and he evolved into a powerful wizard in his own right. Magical Abilities and Skills * '''Wizard's Chess: '''Ody was extremely talented at chess. It was he who taught his friends how to play. In their first year, Ody and Reilly apparently spent lots of time playing Wizard's Chess together when they had free time. * '''Memory skills:' Ody was''' shown to have an excellent memory, with the ability to recall conversations and even small details when it is important. He remembered the entirety of the Twin language he and his sister created when they were young and was able to exactly remember the last conversation he had with his father right before he died. * '''Duelling: '''He was more than capable when duelling, as a regular member of Duelling Club and the talented Potter family. While he was not the best at magic, he tried and used it to his fullest capability, particularly when angry or afraid. It should also be noted that Ody had a physical approach to fighting as well as magical, as more than one occasion, he resorted to fighting with his fists. While empowered by his own temper, Ody was a fierce and fatally dangerous opponent, capable of sending people to the Hospital Wing. * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: Ody found Defence Against the Dark Arts very cool, and he became adept at the subject after intent focus and participation in Dumbledore's Army. He also achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. His mastery of the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Charm as well as his fierce determination both attest to his ability to competently defend himself against Dark Magic. * Charms: Ody was rather good at this subject, being able to cast a number of successful charms even before his third year and receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He was also able to adequately cast the Confundus, the Super-Sensory, and even the Patronus Charm by his fifth year, the last of which is noted to be advanced magic not taught on the Hogwarts Curriculum. * Potions: Ody was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He was one of only a few students able to go on to N.E.W.T.-level, showing proficiency. * Apparition: Ody was not initially very good at Apparition, as he failed his test twice after splinching himself on both occasions. Despite not achieving a licence in his sixth year, Ody was still able to apparate unlawfully, though he did splinch himself on occasion. * Transfiguration: Ody''' advanced to N.E.W.T.-level and achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing aptitude in the subject. He was also able to cast Transforming Spells, including the Avifors Spell and Lapifors Spell. * '''Herbology: Ody achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He attended N.E.W.T.-level Herbology in his sixth year. He could also cast plant related charms such as the Fire-Making Spell and the Herbivicus Charm. * Divination: '''Like most other students, Ody disliked Divination class, moreso the predictions that came with it, but he did make a few accurate predictions unexpectedly. He did not continue this dubject to N.E.W.T level, but did take it for his O.W.Ls. * '''Non-verbal magic: '''Ody was very swift and skilful with non-verbal magic. He was able to cast many spells without saying the incantation. He is also noted to have been able to achieve this at an unusually young age, as he was able to cast a few charms non-verbally in his second year. * '''Quidditch: Surprised people with his skills and had a talent to rival Aries. * Care of Magical Creatures: 'Ody got an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. He showed talent in handling dangerous creatures like his brother Sirius Leander. * '''Flying: '''Like most of his family Ody was excellent at flying. He was good enough to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and exceptionally athletic to the point where some of his fellow students suspected him of taking something. He was apparently one of the first students to summon his broom during their first Flying lesson in first year. * '''Tactical thinking: ' Ody was good with quick, tactical thinking and showed a talent for thinking outside of the box. If overwhelmed, he would lose his temper, but if not then he had a generally very clever knack for strategy. Despite his general dislike of school, the fact that he is a natural tactician is proof that when properly motivated he is proven to be exceptionally intelligent, versatile, and outright dangerous. * '''Leadership skills: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Lily Leander Inny was Ody's twin and one of his best friends. Throughout childhood they were about as close as a pair of twins could be, doing nearly everything together. However, there were still many differences between them both, the most prominent example of this being after the death of their father: Odysseus was willing to discuss his feelings and open up, whereas Inny stopped talking entirely. During her time as a selective mute, Odysseus was the only person aside from Sasha Thorn whom she would speak to normally. The two even developed their very own "Twin language" that they often communicated in as children, so Odysseus was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. They were quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, though Inny usually found his humour and levity counterbalanced her intense personality. Sirius Leander Children Reilly Cauldwell Nieces Aries Peltier Linus Mortan Gwendoline Mortan Philip Potter Persia Potter Mallory Brunet-Potter Nancy Brunet-Potter Matthew MacDougal Sasha Thorn Daya Devdhar Etymology * Odysseus is a Greek mythology name, meaning "wrathful"; in Greek legend, Odysseus was one of the Greek heroes who fought in the Trojan War. The name, while rare, is often associated with the brave and resourceful. * Atticus is an Latin name meaning “man of Attica”. Attica is a place name; dating back to Antiquity, it is the region in Greece which surrounds Athens. The name was made most famous by author Harper Lee as the protagonist of her 1960 novel, “To Kill a Mockingbird”.Odysseus was given this name after his paternal great-grandfather, Atticus Leander. * The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes *Odysseus is portrayed by two models throughout his lifetime. His childhood, adolescent and young adult model is Dylan Sprayberry. His adult model is Matt Bomer. *Ody was named after Odysseus, a Muggle hero from a Greek legend that fought in the Trojan War, and Moses Leander, his paternal grandfather. *While Sirius and Lily were physically alike and often compared to their father, Odysseus was more like his mother: they resembled one another greatly and also were both sorted in Hufflepuff. *He and his siblings all shared the same bright blue eyes. *Ody rather liked his given name, "Odysseus", claiming that the name made him cool, although he did not protest to being called "Ody" instead. He did not express any rejection when others referred her as "Zeus", a humorously shortened form of his given name, though this may be because this was a nickname his father had once given him. Trivia *Although they were twins, Odysseus and her sister Lily shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. *teen wolf Gallery Youngody.jpg|Ody attending his father's funeral ody8.jpg|Ody beginning his fourth year ody.jpg Ody2.jpg ody.gif Ody5.jpg ody3.jpg Ody1.jpg large.gif Liam-Dunbar-liam-dunbar-dylan-sprayberry-38417572-1916-1076.png 4x04_Liam_in_tub.png|After being kidnapped by Aries and Sirius Ody2.gif Ody6.jpg Odycrying.gif 4x06_Liam_in_a_well.png|Falling down a well in the Forbidden Forest 807bdae0d44d306e6b2fdd1b5777920c.gif Odydream.gif|Ody in his sister's nightmare Ody9.png Odytree.gif Odyhole.gif Ody7.jpg|Ody entering sixth year Ariesody.gif Ariesody2.gif Odysseus.png Ody.png Ody10.jpg Ody4.jpg IMG_2881.JPG IMG_2641.JPG|Entering seventh year IMG 2864.JPG Dylan-Sprayberry-Liam-with-sword-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-6-Ghosted.jpg IMG 2865.JPG IMG_2880.JPG|Ody and the Ghoul Mattody.jpg Matt and ody.gif